1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the some and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal whose operation can be controlled using a general keypad and a touch screen and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch screen devices are becoming more popular. However, even though a consumer's perception of a touch screen device has improved, many consumers are still reluctant to buy a mobile phone with a touch screen for various reasons. For example, the touch screen of the mobile phone is vulnerable to breakage, dust, smudges, and uses more power to drive the touch screen. Therefore, in a mobile terminal with a touch screen, it is preferable to hide the large touch screen and power it when the touch screen is activated by, for example, sliding it open with respect to the upper casing.
Also, a touch screen, by its design, has no feedback for a user to determine whether a key is depressed. In general, conventional tactile keys on a mobile terminal provide such feed back with either a clicking sound or detectable movement of the keys. Thus, many users prefer to have a tactile keypad when making phone calls.
Also, although mobile phones with only a touch screen have flexibility when programming the screen to do different things, making a simple phone call may require additional steps, such as activating the touch screen to enter the phone mode.